


Sisterhood

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meant to take place in au, no sburb. rose is in her late teens, and roxy is a few years older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this more than a year ago, oops. i found it on a recovered hard drive. i never thought i would post it when i wrote it, but here it is. i don't like homestuck anymore, so that probably has something to do with it. hope you like?

First and foremost, you are her sister. 

That’s what you tell yourself when you catch yourself staring at her pale exposed belly as she reaches up to place a heavy tome back on the shelf. When you wake up in the morning to find her already up, busy at her daily chore of applying her usual pound of makeup and you get the chance to marvel a little before she catches your eyes in the bathroom mirror and so perfectly asks if you need a camera. Or when you find yourself studying the way she laughs, shoulders and chest quaking with the effort to keep her low-pitched chuckles from escaping. 

You wish she wouldn't hold back, though. You want to be that one for her. The one she isn't afraid of laughing in front of, who she goes to cry to when she's had a bad day, who she confides her deepest secrets to, whether it be the cruelty she faces at school or her frustration with society or her heartbreak over something so simple as the death of her favorite fictional character. But even more than that, you want to be able to quell her worries with a kiss. You want to prove to her just how beautiful she is, to cure her lack of self-confidence with a loving embrace. Perhaps you'd rub small circles on her back, whispering to her how special she is. 

_You’re beautiful, Rosie._

She wouldn't believe you. Not at first. But you're prepared for that. You’d take her soft palms in yours, slowly, questioningly. And if she didn't pull away too fast, you might plant a kiss on the back of her hand. Maybe she'd look down at you, quirking one of those petite blonde brows. You’d flip it over to kiss her palm, again. You’d glance up her from under your lashes, gauging just how open she was to this exchange. Maybe she wouldn't be disgusted. Maybe she'd grace you with a small smile. You might see your feelings mirrored in her eyes. 

You’d return her smile with one of your own as you shyly move up to capture her lips in a kiss. Maybe you'd feel the warmth of her blush as her cheek brushed against yours. You might be so bold as to dream she'd kiss back, as heartily and as hungrily as you. You might reach up to thread your fingers through her pixie hair, to smooth it out of her face as you place a kiss to each corner of her tear-stained eyes. Maybe she'd get impatient and try to tug you down back to her lips again. She might be clumsy with inexperience and youth. You’d take things slow. You wouldn't go any farther than a kiss. Not just yet. You want to be her first. But not like that. It would be more than just a fling. You want to be her everything, just like she's yours. 

But, you remind yourself dourly as you crack open another bottle of gin, you are, first and foremost, her older sister.


End file.
